Everything You Want 2point0
by Bring On The Rain 2
Summary: The continuation of a KibaIno story I wrote years ago but didn't finish on an account I don't remember the username or password for. Kiba and Ino love! Hope I manage to finish writing it this time.


**Hello everyone! So, as I said in my summary, this is a story I began years ago but failed to finish. Upon reading it once more, I decided to give it another go. It's not a sequel, but more like just finishing where I left off. If you want to read the parts of the story before this one then go to the profile of Bring On The Rain, or look up Everything You Want. I do hope that past readers/reviewers manage to find this! I know I've been a disappointment and I'd like to apologize to those who followed my story only to discover it ended abruptly.**

 **And so without further ado, here is the first/twelfth chapter Everything You Want (2.0)!**

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **. 6:00P.M. The Inuzuka Household**

He scratched his head with eyebrows furrowed in frustration. His hair was damp, but clean. He'd showered off the mud from his fall earlier. It was Christmas night and Kiba was still moping over his prior encounter with Ino and Sai that morning—mostly his encounter with Ino, really. Screw Sai. Where did he even come from anyway? And how was it that Ino could make him so happy in one moment, and completely miserable, sitting in the mud in the next? What kind of power did that woman have over him?

He shook his head and his musings were interrupted when a soft knock emitted from his front door. He looked around his living room from the couch on which he sat: No one. His mom and sister were out, so it was looking like he'd have to brave the pain from his freshly irritated injuries during his journey across the room. He stood up and winced with every step to the door.

 _This better be worth it,_ he thought as he opened the door, only to be surprised by confetti bursting out of a box and into his face while fast, happy-go-lucky music played. He growled and wiped the confetti off and glanced around. There was no one there. Nothing but that damned music-playing, confetti-bursting box. Taped onto the box, however, was a card that read "Kiba-kun" on the envelope.

He read the card with a bewildered expression and read what he knew by now to be Haruno Sakura's handwriting:

 _Woohoo!_

 _It's been a great Christmas season everyone, but let's ring in the New Year with a slammin', jammin' party at a hot springs/ski resort!_

"Slammin' jammin'?" Kiba snorted, amused by her choice of words.

 _You'd better start packing now, because our train is scheduled to leave Konoha tomorrow at 8am!_

 _Sakura_

Kiba sweatdropped. There wasn't much to say for preparation, was there? These people were so spontaneous, he didn't know how to keep up with them half of the time… And why were they taking a train? Didn't they usually just run everywhere…?

He grumbled something incoherent as he closed the card and observed his surroundings. Of course they would make him clean up the mess their stupid box created.

* * *

 **December 26** **th** **. 7:30A.M. The Yamanaka Household**

"Ino, come on! We're meeting everyone at the train station and we're going to be late!" Sakura called from the bottom of the staircase in the Yamanaka home.

"Sakura, we have a half an hour and it's a five minute walk to the station. It's almost impossible to be late," Ino muttered as she dragged her enormous suitcase down the stairs.

"We're going to be late for being early, silly! I put this all together, so I need to be there before everyone else." Sakura said as she struggled to help her blonde friend with her suitcase down the last few steps. "Jeez, Ino," she groaned. "You'd think you were bringing a dead body with you. Overpack, much?"

Ino laughed and winked. "I've had bad experiences with forgetting things when packing for a trip. This way, I won't be missing anything. It's better to be safe than sorry!

Sakura sighed and shook her head. She couldn't argue against that. "Alright, but don't slow me down with your baggage. I'm on a strict schedule!" She lifted her fist in the air in determination as they left the house.

* * *

 **7:55A.M. The Train Station**

Kiba yawned as he adjusted his backpack. Akamaru was running circles around him, energetic as ever, as he was an animal. As the young man walked, he was aware of the pain in his body. His leg and arm were still somewhat stiff, but he could move about normally for the most part. He was just glad to be rid of the crutches and casts (which he removed himself to the dismay of his mother, who insisted that an **entire month** wasn't enough time for his limbs to have healed).

As he approached the platform, he picked up on an all too familiar scent with his keen, canine-like nose. It was an enchanting aroma of lavender and vanilla. His ears perked and his gaze lifted to meet teal orbs, which gazed back softly… at first.

"Hey Kiba!" Sakura waved at him, smiling brightly as he smiled and waved back at her. His gaze returned to the blonde next to her.

Ino seemed to realize she was supposed to be upset with him for whatever reason and her orbs narrowed. She crossed her arms uninvitingly from her place at Sakura's side as Kiba approached. "Kiba," she acknowledged him cordially, yet sternly.

"Ino," he said softly as a gentle, boyish smile crept on his lips. He couldn't help but feel his heart start to beat faster at the sight and smell of her. She looked surprised at his response and her arms fell to her sides, letting go of her guarded persona for the moment. What he couldn't tell at the time was that her heart started to beat faster, too, and his smile made it all the more difficult to remember why she was angry.

If anything, Kiba should have been the one to be angry as a result of her comment.

" _I'm not you…"_ she'd said just the day before, piercing daggers into his chest—or at least that's how it felt. What Kiba learned throughout his time with Ino, though, was that he needed to start picking his battles, and this wasn't one of them. He was going to start treating her differently. He was going to start treating her with more care to how she might feel. They were finally speaking to each other again. They were finally _friends_ again. After two years, the eighteen year old boy could hardly take seeing her around town without so much as being able to say a word to her. It was nearly impossible seeing the woman he loved in the hands of another, and it made it even harder that she didn't acknowledge him.

So, no, Kiba wasn't going to be offended as a result of her reaction to him. He wasn't going to try to ruin whatever relationship (as pissed off as he was about it) she might have been developing with Sai. As hard as it was, he was going to take it like a champ if it meant he could keep his friendship with her and continue to see that radiant smile that made him feel like it was just for _him._

And for the moment, it was. When her expression went from a scowl and a small smile appeared on her face as she returned his gentleness, he could feel his face start to heat up and opened his mouth to speak-

"Ohayoooo!" a loud, raspy voice shouted. They didn't have to turn around for them to recognize who it was. Naruto ran across the platform to where they were near the tracks with Hinata's hand in his as he dragged her along. He was holding her hand differently this time though. It was more like he was holding her wrist and yanking her left hand forward and—What was that glint on her ring finger?

Sakura and Ino both gasped as Naruto showed them the ring on Hinata's hand. "Guess what!?" He said as he stopped abruptly in front of them, Hinata's body stumbled forward at the sudden halt.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped. "Are you—"

"We're engaged!" Hinata shouted, which surprised the others. Her face was beet red and she was smiling uncontrollably.

"What!?" Ino and Sakura said in unison, leapt at Hinata to hug her tightly and immediately began asking questions about the proposal. Kiba stood back with Naruto and grinned.

"I always knew you could do it," he said to his wild blonde friend. "Just take care of her, okay? She's a one of a kind teammate. You don't meet girls like her very often." He patted Naruto on the back and the nine tailed fox shinobi flashed his signature childish grin.

"I can't imagine a life without her. It's finally happening. I just wish I could have been with her sooner. I can't believe how ignorant I was of her feelings when we were kids."

"We still are kids," Kiba chuckled. "Congrats, man."

"You know, she's not the only girl within a ten foot radius that you don't meet very often," Naruto winked, obviously referring to Ino, and Kiba fidgeted.

"Unfortunately, that's not my call."

"Only time will tell, really. Just be patient. She'll come around."

When everyone had finally gathered, they all received the same news. Kiba noted that there were a couple of people missing; Shikamaru and Chouji. All of the other usual teams were there, though, including the sand siblings. When he inquired about Ino's teammates, Sakura told him that Shikamaru was spending New Year's Eve in the sand village with Risa, and Chouji was leaving town with his family.

The name _Risa_ erupted a little bit of irritation in Kiba. Though she was his childhood friend and she was now friends with Ino, he couldn't help but think of her as kind of a bitch. What was it with her and guys who weren't available? Not only that, but her actions—in addition to his own and Shikamaru's—had hurt Ino. It was unforgivable.

And yet, Ino didn't seem at all bothered when they spoke of the couple. Shikamaru's name didn't visibly cause any sort of reaction within her, and that gave Kiba comfort.

A loud whistle blew and the ground shook as the large passenger train approached. When it came to a full stop, the doors opened and everyone proceeded inside. Kiba stopped himself before stepping up the stairs to the train when he noticed Ino struggling with her luggage. He laughed to himself and, to her surprise, lifted her luggage from her hands with ease. With her luggage in one hand (which happened to be his good arm), he offered his other hand to help her up the stairs before him. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she hesitantly took his hand. As she passed by him he caught a glint of light shine from something silver hanging from her neck. He grinned his usual toothy, canine-like grin but Ino failed to notice. She was too busy worrying about not tripping up the steps.

* * *

 **9:00A.M. Heading North**

"Hinata!" an annoying voice called from the seat right next to Kiba, who was jolted awake after finally falling asleep. Who was he kidding? There's no way that sleep was even a slight possibility after Naruto decided to sit next to him. Though, he knew it was only because Hinata had chosen to sit next to Ino one row back. "Why didn't you sit with meeeeee?" the blonde cried. "It's so boring here with Kiba sleeping." Kiba's eyebrow twitched and he glared daggers as far as he could into Naruto's soul. "And he's getting really scary!" Naruto was turned 180 degrees in his seat as he peeked over at Hinata.

Ino's eyes landed ahead of her at the back of Kiba's head, which once again leaned against the window. She could also see his slim shoulder hunched and she couldn't help but think it looked uncomfortable. The Hyuuga (soon to be Uzumaki) girl sighed and glanced apologetically at Ino. "I'm sorry, I wanted to sit with you an catch up, Ino, but…"

"Say no more!" Ino declared. She, too, tired of Naruto's incessant pleading and wanted a peaceful train ride. "You're newly engaged, it's understandable that you would want to sit together." She smiled and stood while Naruto quickly leapt over the seat next to his future wife. This put Ino next to Kiba, who chose to remain ignorant to the situation as he tried to sleep. All he knew was that Naruto was quiet and it was his chance to take advantage of such a rare opportunity. Who cares how that happened?

Ino, however, was very aware of the situation, and very aware of her current seating placement. Too aware. She couldn't help but wonder if the seats were this close together back with Hinata. She felt nervous. Was she always this nervous around Kiba? Ever since Christmas Eve, she didn't know what to say, do, or what expression to wear when she was around him. Getting angry and stomping off seemed like the only solution to escape her uneasiness. But what could she do to escape this feeling now, while he was so docile and silent? She glanced over at his sleeping form. His usually intense features were so gentle and childlike now—his breathing so even and calming. She held back the urge to impulsively reach out and touch one of the tattoos on his face.

 _This is what happens when you're around him, Ino. Your head gets clouded and you don't know which way is left. Pull yourself together,_ she repeated in her mind a few times before Kiba began to stir. Ino jumped and stared warily at him. _Is he waking up?_

Her mental query was soon answered when he shifted from one side to the other and his head landed right on her shoulder. She covered her mouth and stifled a yelp as she tensed. Her face turned bright red and she tried not to make a move. If he woke up, it would put her in an awkward position.

 _What's wrong with you, Ino? You act like you've never been touched by him before! Heck, you kissed him a week ago!_

She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that it was going to be a long train ride.


End file.
